


Stash Raid

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blink and you miss it tease, Brother-Sister Relationships, Candy, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Holiday traditions.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Anthony LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Samantha LaRusso & Anthony LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	Stash Raid

Johnny and Amanda had just settled in on the couch.

“Not so fast!”

“Anthony, you--”

Anthony dropped his heavy bag in Johnny’s lap. “Sam said I can’t have any, until _HE_ checks it.” 

“O-h!” Johnny strained, as he looked over Anthony’s shoulder. “She _did_ , did she?”

“Hey, it’s _your_ turn.” Sam shrugged, as she sat next to Amanda and started flipping the channels, hiding a smile.

“What’s this?” Johnny's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at the candy.

“It’s called a loll-lee-pop, dumb--”

“--I **_know_** that!”

“Caramel Apple sucker.” Sam chimed in. “Not bad. Pretty good trading power.”

Johnny scoffed, “Always gotta mess with a good thing. What's wrong with a basic candy apple? At least you could _pretend_ you were eating good for Mom, 'cause it actually had a real apple under all that sugar."

"Come on! You're taking too long."

"Whoops!” Johnny tore the wrapper, popped it in his mouth and his face immediately went sour. 

“Here.” Amanda took it for herself. “Go on, keep going. _**Your** turn_ remember?”

She and Johnny shared a look for a beat. He smirked, “Oh-kay, but if there’s a Tootsie Pop in here, it’s MINE!”

“Hey, don’t forget my cut. I get any and all Reese’s Cups!”

“I’m never getting my bag back.”


End file.
